


Even As A Dream [Coda]

by girlgoneblack



Series: Even As A Dream [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coda, Epilogue, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgoneblack/pseuds/girlgoneblack
Summary: An epilogue toEven As A Dream.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Even As A Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629292
Kudos: 7





	Even As A Dream [Coda]

**Author's Note:**

> I was sorting through some files on my computer and realized I had never published this short ending when I posted the original fic. It was mainly because I wasn't sure if I preferred stopping where I originally stopped the story, or adding this short paragraf. 
> 
> Well, anyways, here you go! I still wanted to share it with you people.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language and this is not beta-ed, so please be understanding!
> 
> Cheers!

The old spirits of this forest often whisper amongst themselves of a man, gifted with the power of thunder, who sets ever so often on a journey into the mountain, and beyond, to the Underworld. He always leaves carrying precious gifts or rare weapons, true gems of craftsmanship from all around the universe. He comes back after a few weeks, always empty-handed and alone.

No one knows where he came from or who he is. There are some who suspect that he is the only one remaining from the old religions that once ruled over this earth. Some say that he seeks to retrieve his beloved from the grasps of Death; others that he gave up this foolish idea long ago, and that he only wishes for the ruler of the land of the dead to accept him there, so he can stay by his loved one’s side in the darkness – and that he will continue to travel down below for all eternity, until Hel finally allows him to watch over his lover for the rest of times.

**Author's Note:**

> (I come back from the dead after almost a year, with fics to complete, drawings to finish, midterms to pass. Yay.)


End file.
